Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been providing services based on telematics information. For example, telematics information is often used to provide aid for navigation and tracking of vehicle locations. Simultaneously, service vehicles for providing, for instance, repair work in response to service orders often work in coordinated fleets. A central operator typically deploys service vehicles and telematics may provide information on where various vehicles are located. Unfortunately, equipment and resources for the service orders are not accounted for by location. As such, service providers face challenges in routing service vehicles for service orders while taking into account available equipment relevant to repairs.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing telematics information in connection with equipment.